


Kneel For Me

by Badboy1248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sounding, Sub Dean, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboy1248/pseuds/Badboy1248
Summary: A session between Cas and Dean
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Kneel For Me

Dean was on his knees in the shower, Cas standing over him. He had his head down, his hands clasped behind his back, just like Cas liked him. 

“Lift your head, boy, open your mouth.”

Dean did as instructed. He could clearly see Cas’ cock, resting in his palm.

The warm liquid hit his mouth and ran down his chin. It was a little bitter, but not unpleasantly so. Cas drank lots of water, plus he drank pineapple juice every day. Dean swallowed, opened his mouth for more. 

The urine ran down his chest, his belly, over his cock and balls. His cock gave a hopeful twitch, loving the warm liquid running over it and knowing what was coming.

“You look so pretty, covered with my piss.”

Dean smiled, his mouth filled. 

Cas sighed, his stream stopped. He shook his cock off a couple of times, then turned the spray on. Dean stood up, letting Cas wash him off. When they were clean, they got out. Cas dried them both off, then told Dean to get on the bed.

Dean was laying on his back, legs spread wide, when Cas walked in the room. He walked to the chest, opened it and got out a few items. He carried them to the bed, sitting them beside Dean. Dean didn’t even look, he trusted Cas completely.

Cas picked up something and held it up for Dean to see. It was the cock plug, the one that was long, thick, and allowed him to cum. Dean smiled.

Cas lubed it up generously, then added some to the tip of Dean’s cock. He ran his hand up and down a few times, bringing Dean to hardness. Dean bit back a moan.

Cas pushed the silicone tube against the slit. Dean took a deep breath, as it slowly slid in. The feeling was indescribable, having his urethra stretched open, the feeling of it being full. Cas took his time, but soon it was in all the way. There was a barbell at the tip to prevent any accidents.

Dean groaned in pleasure. 

Cas tapped one thigh, the signal to lift his legs. He did, bending his knees next to his head. Cas smiled, pouring lube over his hole. Dean felt the dildo slide in, the one with the big ribs that rubbed his prostate. Dean whimpered. Cas shoved it in, pulled it back out then shoved it back in again.

“Remember, boy, you do not have permission to cum.”

Dean nodded, moaning out a “Yes, Sir.”

Cas continued to fuck him with the dildo. Dean wanted to cum, but he knew better, He held back, just waiting. The cock plug made his cock throb with need.

A few more thrusts and the dildo was gone. Dean hoped that Cas was ready to fuck him.

Cas kissed Dean’s balls, running his tongue underneath them. Dean moaned again.

“You like that boy? You want my big cock in that tight hole of yours?”

“Yes, please, Sir, I want it so bad.”

“How much do you want it?”

Dean begged. “I want it so bad, I need it… Please, Sir, please put it in me.”

Cas chuckled. “Since you asked so nicely…”

Dean felt Cas’ big cock pressing into him. He groaned, “Yes, thank you, it’s so good… so big…”

Cas pushed in all the way. He held, knowing it drove Dean crazy with the need to be fucked.

Dean started to whimper. Cas smiled, holding still. Dean clenched down on his cock, desperately trying to get him to move.

“Patience is a virtue, boy,” He reached and grabbed the barbell at the end of the cock plug. He pulled it out half way then pushing it back in again.

Dean yelled, “Fuck! Oh god…”

Cas pulled his cock out and thrust back in. Dean pushed against him.

Cas fucked him hard, just like they both loved. Dean was rolling his head back and forth on the pillow, his hands fisting the covers.

“Please, Sir, please, I need to cum… please let me cum…”

Cas shook his head. “Not yet. You can wait a little longer.”

Dean clenched down in a desperate attempt to keep from coming. Cas rammed into him as hard as he could a couple of times, then when he could feel his balls tighten, he said, “You can cum, Boy.”

Dean groaned loudly, then yelled as cum shot out of the cock plug. Cum shot high in the air and seemed to go on for awhile. Cas came hard, filling Dean with warm cum.

Cas pulled out. Dean was laying there like he was unconscious, but he opened his eyes and grinned. 

Cas got a wet cloth and cleaned Dean off. He very gently pulled the cock plug out, listening to Dean gasp. He carried it to the bathroom to clean it off. 

He came back out, grabbed the butt plug, lubing it up, pushing one of Dean’s legs up and pushing it into Dean.

Then he laid down, pulling Dean into his arms and kissing him on his temple.

“You did so good for me, baby. You are perfect. I love you.”

Dean smiled, exhausted but happy. “I love you too, Cas, so much.”

Cas stroked Dean until he fell asleep. He looked at his sleeping husband, feeling like he was the luckiest man on earth. 


End file.
